


It's For Science

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Bottom Lucifer, Breathplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer wants his best friend to choke him.... For science... And maybe a little more.





	

“You’re an idiot.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes deeply, reaching across the table and snagging a fry from Dean’s plate. “Says the guy flunking Intro to Algebra.”

Dean slapped his hand, scowling. “Don’t be an ass – that teacher has it out for me.”

“Only because you fucked him last semester.”

“That’s irrelevant.”

Lucifer snorted. “Anyway, I’m serious. I’ve read up on it, I think it’d work. Come on, why won’t you try it out with me?”

“You’re asking me to one: choke you, and B: make you come in public.”

“It doesn’t _have_ to be in public. It’d just be sexier if it was.”

Dean groaned dramatically, throwing his head back. “My friends are all idiots—And if you steal another fry I will break your dainty little fingers.”

His head went forward to see Lucifer grinning guiltily, a fry poised in front of his lips.

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed his hand forward, mashing it into Lucifer’s mouth.

“When we first met I asked if you wanted to be more than friends. Your response, if I remember correctly was: ‘Not if you were the last cock on Earth, and no, I don’t care that it’s thick.’

“That was two years ago,” Lucifer said, “Plus, this is for science.”

“F—For science? You sound like the caption of every gratuitous sexy picture of Chris Hemsworth on Tumblr. No. It’s not for science, it’s for you to blow your load.”

“I thought you said it wouldn’t work?” Lucifer asked, cocking one eyebrow. Dean opened his mouth to respond, shutting it and huffing, his nostrils flaring in a sure sign of frustration.

Lucifer continued to stare, a smirk curling one corner of his mouth.

Dean rolled his eyes and shoved his remaining fries to his best friend. “Fine.”

 

"Dude, you're insane. This will never work,” Dean hissed, tripping over the tree root underfoot as they snuck through the bushes. Lucifer caught him easily, preventing him from landing on his face. Their eyes met, noses almost touching. Dean chuckled a little, pushing back from his friend and fixing his jacket.

“So what are we supposed to be proving?”

“That I can get turned on enough just from you choking me that I come. And if that doesn’t work, well… I’m wrong,” Lucifer shrugged, speaking like they were talking about the weather.

“Okay – I’m still iffy about the whole choking you thing. What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t hurt me. You were a lifeguard for six years, right? You know CPR.”

Dean snorted. “Not comforting, Luc’. I’d rather not use it to revive my best friend that I nearly killed.”

“You won’t.” Lucifer stepped forward, taking Dean’s wrists in his hands. He lifted them, pressing them against his neck. “I trust you.”

Dean swallowed hard, his heart beginning to race. Lucifer’s throat was soft under his own callused palms. He could feel his pulse, strong and quick, in sync with his own heart – Lucifer was just as nervous as he was.

“You shouldn’t.”

Lucifer smiled a little. “I always have, Dean. Ever since you saved me from those assholes Freshman year.”

“They were dicks. They deserved what they got. Your name isn’t that bad.”

“I’m named after the Devil, dude.”

“And my name means valley. Come on. Plus, it’s unique. I like it.”

Lucifer’s smile grew a little. He cocked his head to the side, still holding Dean’s wrists.

“What?”

Lucifer shook his head. Dean’s question snapped him out of whatever daydream he’d fallen into. He stepped back against the rough tree trunk, motioning with his hand for Dean to step closer. “Come on, let’s do this.”

“What if someone calls the cops?” Dean worried, stepping up so he and Lucifer were almost chest to chest.

“Then I’ll explain it’s for a science experiment. I have all the research in my bag. We’ll say we were testing it in different areas to see if location matters, and I have my pants on, it’s not like it’s public indecency if someone does spot us.”

Dean nodded, taking a shaky breath. Lucifer reached out, cupping his cheek with a surprising gentleness.

“It’s okay. I’m ready.”

“Shouldn’t you – I don’t know… Get turned on first or something?”

Lucifer smiled shyly and looked down pointedly. Dean followed his gaze, his face beginning to burn. The front of Lucifer’s jeans were bulged out obscenely, the outline of his cock visible along his hip.

“Oh.”

“Yeah… Don’t need to worry about that,” Lucifer whispered breathlessly.

Dean nodded, clearing his throat. “Okay. Okay. Just um… Tap my hand or something if you start to freak out.”

He wrapped his hands around Lucifer’s throat, leaving them there for just a moment. He brushed his thumb over his Adam’s apple, feeling it bob under his touch.

Their eyes met and Lucifer smirked, winking at him. “Not gonna wimp out are you? Never gonna get into my pants like that.”

Dean snorted. “Fuck off.”

He began to squeeze then, slowly at first, feeling for the pulse point Lucifer had told him about. Almost immediately, Lucifer’s eyes rolled back, his eyes fluttering shut. His jaw dropped open, sucking in breaths through the steadily shrinking airway.

When Lucifer inhaled and it whistled, Dean let go, allowing him to suck in a few deep breaths before he began to squeeze again. His cock was aching, pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans. A glance down told him Lucifer was in the same predicament, his hips jerking forward weakly. Dean could see a growing wet spot on the denim, the sight making his own cock give an unhappy throb.

He looked back up just in time to release Lucifer’s neck again, allowing him to breathe in. Lucifer opened his eyes, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Kiss me?”

Dean didn’t think twice. He closed the small gap between them, hands still around Lucifer’s throat, and pressed their lips together.

Lucifer tasted like root beer and chocolate, and something uniquely _him_. Dean moaned into his mouth, their tongues slipping together. Lucifer grabbed his ass, squeezing gently.

“Again,” He whispered against Dean’s lips.

Dean began to squeeze again, pulling back just enough to watch his friend’s face. Lucifer’s hips bucked forward, grinding their denim clad erections together hard enough to make Dean moan.

Before Dean could release his throat, Lucifer’s eyes squeezed shut, his body going stiff. He squeezed Dean’s ass painfully hard, pulling their hips tight as his body jerked.

Dean released his throat and Lucifer moaned brokenly, his head falling back against the tree.

“Did you just—“ Dean forced them apart and looked down. The large wet spot at the tip of Lucifer’s cock told him everything he needed to know. He mashed their lips together again, fighting with the belt holding up Lucifer’s jeans.

“Do you have lube?” Lucifer asked against his mouth. Dean just grunted, jamming his hand in his own jeans to pull out the small bottle and shove it into Lucifer’s palm.

They got turned around, Lucifer’s chest pressed against the rough tree, his moans stifled only by biting his forearm. Dean tugged his jeans and boxers down just under his pale, round ass, pausing a moment to admire. He’d long wondered what his friend looked like naked – he’d always had such a nice ass in clothes. 

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he poured lube on his fingers, wasting no time in driving two into Lucifer’s fluttering hole. 

“Jesus, Dean - in a rush?” Lucifer panted, his tone filled with a hint of laughter.

“You wanna wait until we get back to the dorms?” Dean threatened.

“Just stretch me quick, I can take it.”

"Kinky," Dean teased, pushing a third finger in. 

"No- I just fingered myself before we met up, oh right there!"

"Shh," Dean warned, but rubbed against Lucifer's prostate again. "Were you planning this?"

"What? Your dick up my ass? Wishful thinking."

"You're such an ass," Dean muttered. He pulled his fingers out and undid his jeans, pulling his aching cock free. 

While he slicked himself up, Lucifer reached back, spreading the globes of his ass. Dean groaned, stepping forward. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Lucifer's hole. 

"Got a nice ass, Luc'."

"Even nicer on the inside - fuck me Dean, please."

Dean chuckled. "Bossy bottom. I don't have a condom - you trust me?"

"I know you're clean and so am I." Lucifer popped out his ass, wiggling it.

"Can't say no to that." Dean grabbed his best friend's hip, slowly driving his cock past the twitching, furled muscle.

Lucifer's breath caught in his throat. He grabbed the tree, holding on for dear life as Dean's cock spread him wide. 

"Fuck-- it is thick," he panted.

"Told you it was. Relax, buddy, I'm almost in." Dean rubbed his hip as he forced the last two inches in, slumping over Lucifer's back. 

"God damn... You feel enormous, Dean - but you gotta move. Lunch rush is starting in ten minutes." Lucifer warned, checking his watch. 

Dean laughed softly. "Thought you wanted people to watch."

He began to thrust in and out, groaning at the slick drag of his cock tip against Lucifer's tight channel. 

"You'd just love for the whole school to see. Watch sweet Luci Morningstar blow his load on trailer trash Winchester's thick cock, wouldn't you?" 

Lucifer moaned brokenly, reaching back. He grabbed Dean's neck, twisting his torso to allow them to kiss, each other's moans swallowed like air.

Dean grunted, dropping his head onto Lucifer's shoulder. He began to fuck into him faster, laughing breathlessly. "There it is, Luc'. Hole's starting to loosen up for me. You can take it, come on..." Dean coaxed. 

Lucifer huffed, grinding his hips back and clenching his hole in rhythm with Dean's thrusts. "Fuck, I-- I'm close--"

"Been close since I got inside you. You gonna come without help? Show me your hands," Dean panted. 

Lucifer threw his fists above his head on the tree. He spread his legs further and arched his back, looking at Dean. The blue in his eyes was barely visible, blown black with need. "Fuck me, Dean."

Dean groaned, grimacing. He leaned back, looking down as he sped up his pace again. He could see his cock disappearing into Lucifer's swollen hole, slick with lube. 

"Fuck, Dean, I--"

"Let it go, Luc', I got you," Dean promised. 

Lucifer bit down on his fist to muffle the scream as he came again, thankful his boxers were still over his cock to contain the mess. 

Dean whimpered when Lucifer's ass clenched impossibly tight. "Where do you want it?" He panted, knowing he couldn't hold off much longer. 

"In me. Come inside me," Lucifer panted, his body still shaking through his orgasm. 

Dean drove in twice more before burying himself as deep as he could go. He began to whisper Lucifer's name like a mantra, his cock throbbing as he filled his best friend.

 

When they were both sure they could stand, Dean pulled out, leaning on the tree to tuck his spent cock back into his jeans. He reached out, using his thumb to push a bit of come back into Lucifer's swollen hole. 

Lucifer huffed a laugh, tugging up his jeans and turning around to face Dean. 

"So..."

"Science was right. Here," Dean tugged off his coat, helping Lucifer tie it around his waist to hide the evidence. 

"Um--"

"Wanna go on a date tonight?" Dean asked, flashing his brightest smile. 

Lucifer stepped forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't call yourself trailer trash."

Dean chuckled, picking up their backpacks. "It made you come."

"No. My best friend finally fucking me made me come. You're not trash, Dean. You're amazing."

Dean tucked his head down to hide the blush that colored his cheeks. "Fine, I won't say it again."

"Oh, and--"

"You said _one_ condition."

"You'll like this one," Lucifer promised. He leaned close, letting his lips graze Dean's earlobe. "Before our date... I wanna go back to your dorm room and ride that thick cock until you can't scream anything but my name."

Dean groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. His cock gave a weak twitch in his jeans, trying to harden again.

"Deal. We can make it there in two minutes if we run."

 


End file.
